Just a turn away - A Dareya One shot
by Divyaa2612
Summary: It was just a turn away. Happiness, is a turn away. Love, is a turn away. Shreya, was a turn away. When Abhijeet dragged Daya all the way to Shreya's home, he didn't know that stars were alligned for him to confess his love for her. The question is, will he? A Dareya one shot!


Just a turn away..

He was just a turn away. Yes, a turn away from gaining everything. Shreya, his everything.

Daya was fine in the cafe, non chalantally playing around with the full coffee mug. It actually poured down on him when Abhijeet told him about the ceremony about to take place at Shreya's home on four pm today.

CID inspector Daya had a special talent, which self discovered itself _yet again_. The way he hid his actual emotions beneath the straight face. The hurt beneath awkward smile. But if you just take that mask off his face, what remains is a broken man with an aching heart.

Who was he kidding though? Abhijeet? The guy who had the masterkey to Daya's heart? The man who has practically been a brother to him since forever?

Abhijeet couldn't let that happen. He couldn't let Daya let go the person he loved so dearly. So Abhijeet did, what exactly a true friend, a brother would do.

He managed to get the usually dashing but extremely vulnerable at present cop inside his car and drive them to Shreya's place.

And here they sat, inside the car, debating like five year old kids whether they should go inside or not.

" Abhijeet, yeh karna zaruri hai?" Daya asked, rubbing his temple.

" Bilkul. Ab chalo, utaro neeche." Abhijeet summoned.

Sighing, Daya stepped down from the car. Still unsure of what was he going to say after coming face to fagdce with the girl whom he loved the most.

If there was a competition of being the most efficient manipulator, Abhijeet could've won it easily seeing how he pushed Daya off his shell to ring the doorbell.

Shreya opened the door looking utterly gorgeous in that maroon salwar kameez, bindi and those pretty ear pieces dangling in her ears. For that moment, Daya forgot about everything. Shreya's heart took an internal leap as she saw him standing right at her door step.

Purvi couldn't hide her smile as well, after all finally she saw a geniune smile on her friends face. She knew it because she had been with Shreya for the whole day and even though Shreya tried her best to look happy for her parents, Purvi knew the truth.

" Hi, Um kaisi ho tum Shreya?" Daya asked, nervously.

" Jee main toh theek hu Sir. Aap yaha?" Shreya questioned back.

" Haan woh.. woh main- hum actually.. "

That was it. Daya was vulnerable. He didn't have a single thing right in his head. He was tongue tied.

" Hum?" Shreya asked.

" Haan matlab main aur Abhijeet. Abhijee-t.."

Daya mentally cursed his best friend who sat in the car, grinning and waving to them. Of all the things, Abhijeet just had to leave Daya alone and sit back in the car. That man had just earned himself a good amount of trouble.

" Sir, andar-"

" Nahi Shreya. Main, main toh bas.."

How truly Shreya wanted him to say whatever he had in his mind. Somewhere she knew! She knew that he was here to see her, he was here to stop her from seeing the other guy. He was here to confess. She was so full of hopes.

" Jee, Sir aap kuch kehna chahte hai?" Shreya tried to push her luck.

" Haan woh main yeh kehne aya tha ke.. "

Purvi crossed her fingers, wishing the best out of this situation. _Come on, Daya sir. Say it. Just say it to her._ She prayed.

" Haan kahiye." Shreya looked at him, expectantly.

" Main woh-hum-"

He was cut off by the ringing of his phone. Shreya calmly waited for him to get back to her. So he did, only to say that he had to leave.

You could practically see Purvi and Abhijeet face palming themselves.

Shreya was not exactly thrown off guard, she was rather upset. When she saw him standing at the door, she believed that this was the time! Finally that time. But she considered herself a fool after all that happened in front of her.

He will never admit. She will never forget. Such irony.

" Main chalta hu." Daya spoke, hesitantly. Shreya simply nodded, not looking at him.

He turned around and started descending the staircase. Okay, that was such a miserable moment. One of the bravest cop of CID couldn't muster up the courage to say out loud those three words?

Was this really him? Yes.

Did he really love Shreya? Yes.

Was he sure about his feelings? Yes.

Can he see her with someone else? No.

One no, and Daya was shaken right to the core. Who knew that a single no can act as an eye opener for him. Realisation dawned upon him that he was actually leaving his soul behind at the door.

He realised that it was now or never.

He was just a turn away..

So he took that turn. Daya's body language changed as he turned around and picked up his confidence with every step that he took. Shreya was about to close the door just when she heard him.

" Ruko Shreya!"

Abhijeet was the happiest person there since it was evident that what he did was right most thing to do.

Daya stood right in front of her, eyes determined, a bit of fear still gogging somewhere inside him but immense love taking over that puny fear.

" I love you, Shreya."

He said it. She heard it.

" Jaanta hu bohot late kiya maine yeh kehte kehte par sach hai. Mujhe tumse bohot pyaar hai."

Exactly two years later that day, today Daya stood in front of Kavin.

" Sir, mujhe nahi lagta main yeh kar paunga. What if Purvi doesn't feel the same?"

Daya chuckled at his junior, placing his hand firmly on his shoulder.

" Laga toh mujhe bhi nahi tha ki main kar paunga, Kavin. Lekin tum dekh rahe ho aaj mujhe. Agar tum kuch saalo baad khud ko mere jagah dekhna chahte ho, toh jao aur Purvi se apni dil ki baat keh do."

Shreya watched her husband advising Kavin from a distance with their ten month old daughter, Abhidnya in her arms.

" Yeh sahi keh rahe hai, Kavin." She smiled as Abhidnya stretched out her arms at Daya.

Daya gladly took his baby girl in his arms, rocking her tenderly back and forth.

" Chale?" Shreya smiled at him as both of them turned around and walked away.

Truly said, sometimes happiness is just a turn away.

 **A/N : DaReya fans, I really hope you liked this. I personally adore DaReya and AbhiRika but KaVi is my baby I just find it sad that there are not enough stories to give that light to KaVi that they deserve these days. I humbly request you to read my other book called _Gentleman's Promise - A Dushyant/KaVi fanfiction._**

 **Hope to see you with another DaReya fiction soon!**

 **\- Divine.**


End file.
